Star Wars: Dragon Force
by Knightwolf1875
Summary: A long forgotten, and thought destroyed world is found thanks to a hidden map room. Now Anakin and company are on the way to explore this world. Meanwhile, Hiccup and his Dragon Riders are on the way to Dragon's Edge after wrecking Vigo's dragon action. Even if they lost all Berk's gold. What will happen when they get back and find something has landed on the island.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars**

 **The Clone Wars**

 **Chapter One**

 **Findings in Fire**

Beyond the edge of known space at the Outer Rim, a world alight in molten rock and flame held an old Sith research base. Unlike other Sith the group here had taken on a different way of see things. At first the plan was to make a species of warriors that could defeat the Jedi. However as time went by, and they worked to make a cross between humans and the terrifying Lava Dragon, they had something odd happen to them. They started to care as this new species was giving life to start living on the world the Sith named: Spinda 57Q, or Eol Sha. Those that live on the world in more recent times have called it: Firefly.

 **Present day, after the power grid attack on Corasont.**

On the bridge of the Venator Class cruiser: Resolute. Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Ahsoka Tano stood around the holo-tank as they looked at the old star map. When the power grid went off-line a hidden part of the Jedi Temple opened up, and inside was what could only be called lost knowledge. Maps made during the Old Republic that many thought were long lost, and showed ways to worlds beyond the Outer Rim.

Anakin was deep in thought as he looked over the map and where it was leading them. "I can't believe that world not only survived the sun being blown up, but it made it into another solar system." He said still trying to understand how Eol Sha was still in one piece. "What will of the Force protected that world through all that is beyond me."

"Oddly enough it has been on my mind as well." Obi-Wan said remembering what he learned of the Old Republic history. "After the Sun Killer was tested on the system where Eol Sha once was, everyone thought it was destroyed with the system."

"Well, at least we know for a fact that we're the only ones with this map." Ahsoka pointed. "We might find something useful out there. Though I'm still wondering why a Sith map was in that hidden part of the temple."

Both Jedi Masters shared a worried look that shared Ahsoka's worry. There was another thought that was also bothering them: When will the enemy learn about this and when will they attack? There had been a lot of attacks happening when the mission was secret. It was becoming a very big worry, and this mission wasn't even told to Palpatine. The Jedi were playing all their cards close to their chest this time.

"General Skywalker." A man in white armor with blue accents and markings called out walking to the Jedi. With him was another man wearing similar armor with green marking. "Everything checks out for when we reach the planet. I just hope it's not all molten rock and lava flows." Captain Rex of the 501st said taking his helmet off. He had a shaved head and face with brown eyes with a slight hint of humor to them.

"It has been over a thousand years, Rex." Anakin said. "Maybe it's turned into a topical vacation world?" He chuckled getting a groan from Obi-Wan, even if he was smiling at the idea.

"I would be nice to have just one mission go… Mmff?" Ahsoka glared at Obi-Wan with his hand covering her mouth.

"Let's not temp the fates just yet, Ahsoka. Remember the last time anyone of us did that?" Kenobi asked as she pushed his hand away. "It was not a pleasant day."

"It wasn't my fault the floor gave out because of how heavy Grievous was." The young Jedi said crossing her arms. "How could anyone have known about the pack of Rock Rats down there either?"

The four shared a chuckle as R2-D2 rolled up and beeped. He had just finished decoding a journal that was found with the map, and it had some very important information. It was about the research base they were going to, and what was done there.

Rex rubbed his chin in thought. "It would be nice to know what is waiting for us for once." He said. "No setting off traps, being ready for old droids, and if we should have breathing gear. It'd be so much nicer than just winging it the whole way."

"Where's the fun in that?" Anakin asked as R2 pulled in and started up the holo journal. "Really, bud? You're siding with him?" He joked as everyone chuckled again. "Show us what you found, R2."

The map was replaced with a man wearing Jedi robes, but something was a little off about him. "Is that a Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked shocked. "This could be very good."

" _To whoever finds this journal and map to find the planet, Firefly."_ The man said with tiger strips tattooed on his face and had slit eyes. His robes looked brunt at the edges, boots made from animal skin, and with him in the hologram was a little girl that could only be called dragon like. _"This world is filled with the only gift the Sith could have given. A new species called the Dracokin. This is Kelly, my daughter. Once meant to be warrior slaves, but infighting among the Sith lead to their freedom. The infighting was about leaving them to choose their own lives, or use them as weapons. As you can guess, the side for their freedom won."_

"Daughter?" Anakin softly asked seeing the girl, maybe eight years old, with a pair of rose red wings on her back with a tail. He paused the journal to look closer at the girl. He saw she had grey scales, her legs were shaped to where she was on the balls of her feet, her toes looked to have retractable talons, and a pair of white horns poked out from her lavender shoulder length hair. "Wow. If she's anything to go by, these Dracokin are a very impressive species." Skywalker pointed to the coal-brown and black face of the young girl.

"I'm more interested about how the Sith made this species." Obi-Wan said as he looked at the hologram of the girl and her father over. "Also I'm wondering what made them want to give a species they made freedom."

Rex and Ahsoka shared a grin. "Maybe they liked being parents?" They said at the same time.

Obi-Wan groaned. "I really wonder about you two sometimes."

"Not me. I like it when they do that, or have a good laugh." Anakin said with a grin. "It's good bonding for the team."

Can we please get back to the journal? R2 asked in loud beeps. We might get the answer you want, Obi-Wan.

"Please." Kenobi sighed rubbing his forehead.

R2 started the journal back up with a whirl of his data spike. _"I was one of those Sith, once named Darth Bloodfist, and yet I proved to be more a Jedi in the needed moment. I lost my eyes during the battle, but as you can see I have news eyes thanks to our research. One of the many things we learned by crossing human DNA with that of the Lava Dragon, and other species that a lightsaber can not harm. A great deal that aren't even know to the galaxy at large."_ Bloodfist said as another being appeared that looked about fifteen. This one had red fur with black scales, walked on a pair of hooves, and had a single horn on the top of her head. _"My other daughter, Ruby. A kirin like the species was used to give her life."_

" _Dad, your dinner is going to get cold. Just upload the map or Mom's going to come get you."_ Ruby said putting her hands on her hips. _"You can make more of the journal later."_ She pushed something off screen and a map of the planet's surface took their place. It even had details on a few other bases that were near the ocean.

"Looks like you might just get that beach to explore after all, sir." Rex said. "Eol Sha looks to have changed a lot after its little relocation. It's almost like someone made sure it happened. Remember what they found on the last world that was out of place?"

"Besides the planet moving engine and the ungodly powerful hyper drive?" Obi-Wan asked raising an eyebrow. "You're not thinking someone was using another station sized tracker beam, are you?"

"There was an unknown number of those things made, sir. Who's to say that there aren't a few past the Outer Rim?" Rex pointed out. "Still it could have just been luck it made to where it did. We didn't bring a whole fleet to find out after all."

Just the Resolute, and three Arquitens class light cruisers don't make for a good exploration fleet. R2 beeped out as he brought up a list of what they did have. Just on board this ship is twenty four AT-TEs, as many LAATs, two dozen speeder bikes, a mix of fighters from Y-Wings to Reconnaissance-170 numbering at twenty four total, eighteen Delta-7B, and four PTB-625 Bombers. The astro-mech paused for a moment a little surprised at the list. Wow. We are loaded for checking out a new world.

"Do I need to ask why we have eighteen Delta-7Bs?" Ahsoka said with a smirk looking at Anakin.

"Ha ha. Very funny." He said in a deadpan tone of voice. "I don't crash that often." Skywalker muttered as R2 brought up a list with every ship he crashed. "R2!"

 **Jedi Temple**

Master Yoda explored the discovered map room and archive as the old computers hummed softly. After so many hundreds of years the old network of probes was still updating the maps. Holograms showing in real time the known and unknown galaxy slowly spin. He was at a loss as a few old T3 type droids rolled between computers, and somehow still looked good as new. The answer was more than likely hidden deeper in the temple. Commander Cody was watching over a small team of clones as a pair of T3 units worked to open a door for them.

"I still can't believe all it took was asking them nicely." Cody muttered as the droids unlocked the fifth number lock in a twelve lock combination system. "Still it's better than trying to open it any other way."

"Many secrets hidden here. Made Skywalker's team leave in a hurry it did." Yoda said as his hover chair floated to Cody's left. "Took a small fleet they quickly loaded toward the Outer Rim. Found out why we must. Answers behind this door there should be."

If we can sift through all the backup data and copies in the data bank. T3-Z4 said as he rolled by with a stack of data pads on his head. He was also painted green and gold. I think the last time we opened it was three hundred and ten years ago. We had to track down a few space mice.

Hey! They were still cute! T3-Z5 shouted across the room at her bother droid. She was painted pink and gold repairing a paper printer. Besides, now we have the extra help fixing the deeper computer systems. Z5 happily beeped as a team of four grey mice carried a part to her.

Cody shook his head as Z5 took the part. "I thought R2 was the talkative type. These guys are outdated droids that put most new droids to shame." A loud clunk is heard as T3-S3 moved to the next lock. "I've been talking with a few of them, sir. All we know at the moment is that General Skywalker found the map and a journal with it. Beyond that we know nothing else."

Printer's working! Z5 called out as she closed the top of printer and it started to do its job. She watched the paper as it printed out. Uh, guys. I think we have your map coming out of the printer here.

Yoda and Cody went over to Z5 to see what she was beeping about. When Yoda saw the star map he chuckled. "Luck is on our side, it seems. Keep this between us we will." The small green Jedi Master said as Cody picked up the papers. "Keep their adventure secret, we must."

"With the number of times anything meant to stay a secret has gotten out, or security has been breached. I'm more than willing to go along with keeping this quiet." Cody stated as the next page was the text from the journal. "How many pages are in the journal, Z5?"

The droid looked at the screen next to the printer. Seven thousand, four hundred, and two pages. This was under light reading for some reason.

Yoda blinked. "Who in their right mind would call that light reading? Seen old data pads that were much lighter."

Unknown to the two Jedi Masters a R3 unit had rolled in, and copied the data for the star charts by using another printer. Palpatine's little spy was going to have something very good to share. Once he figured out how to get make out of the temple. He took a wrong turn at the four way, and was bouncing somewhere near the spaceport between warehouse thirteen, and hanger fifty one. Yeah, he was having that kind of day.

 **Hyperspace**

Cad Bane checked his blaster over as he sat in the cockpit of an YT-1300 frigate. He was hired to help with exploring a world just beyond the Outer Rim. A rare treat in most bounty hunter lives to be a bodyguard, and even rarer was the one that hired him. The blue skinned, red eyed alien holstered his weapon and fixed his large brimmed hat.

"So how did you learn about this planet we're going to?" Cad asked the other person in the cockpit. He had a feeling the man was much more than just a simple explorer like he claimed. The mask didn't help much either with trusting the man, or the fact it looked like he had a lightsaber on his belt.

The man just turned the pilot seat to look at Cad Bane. His armor was black with a gold dragon painted on the right side of his chest. The armor itself looked to be made of metal with leather with white metal shoulder guards, black bracers, and a red cloth belt. Leather black boots with steel grey metal shine guards. The mask was white with black stripes on the edges as a black hooded cloak finish out the outfit. Bane was a little uneasy as his "boss" looked at him.

"That is not what is important, Bane." The masked man said in a level tone. "What does matter is that you ready yourself to deal with the Jedi when we get there. I do not want them killed, or anyone else. Am I clear."

"You know that is going to make my job harder, right?" Bane asked frowning deeply.

"I thought you liked a challenge?" The masked man asked with a hint of humor in his voice. "Besides, where we're going your blasters won't work on the local life forms. It has something to do with how their ancestors were made, and the like."

" _Were made?"_ Cad thought starting to like how this job was starting to shape up. "What can you tell me about the locals? It might affect my price for guarding you."

The masked man chuckled. "You'll be paid just fine, and the adventure should be payment enough." He chuckled getting up. "I'm going to check our cargo again. After all we don't want to have any trouble before we reach this new world."

Cad Bane watched him leave the cockpit. "Whatever you say, Ryu." He pulled his hat over his eyes to think more about what little he just learned. _"Just what kind of people can be made that a blaster can't kill?"_

 **Resolute: Bridge**

Anakin was looking out the window of the bridge as the ship came out of hyperspace. The black and red world he thought he'd see wasn't there. Instead it looked more like a few vacation worlds he has seen, but much more ocean. There were a few areas that looked to still be volcanically active near the north, and south poles. What was odd to him was that there were a few old stations in orbit that had seen better days.

"Those must have been where the Sith had their last stand." Obi-Wan said joining his friend at the window. "What a mess."

"Yeah, but it does let us hide the ships." Anakin points out as the ship nears the large of station ruins. "We might even find some answers in the old data banks. Still it's the world I'm most interested in, and these Dracokin we've been learning about. Of course now I see why they had a lot of work to do."

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin. "Indeed. However, we're only seeing this one side of the planet. I'll bet it's a lot more mountain like over there for the others. The forests must be very lovely as well." He said before he thought he saw something heading toward the station. "I hope they don't have any space craft."

"If they did I'd think they would have the stations repaired." Anakin said as they ships moved to gently dock with the larger of the stations. "Unless they're just getting up here, we might just find nothing but dust."

 **Sith Station: Throne of the World**

The hangar bay doors closed behind the ship Ryu and Can were on. The two of them spotted a second ship that dated back to the Old Republic, but looked well taken care of. It was one of the rarest things either of them had ever seen. An X-70B Phantom with what looked like a blue/black flame paint job, and the engines were still warm.

"It looks like we're not the only ones on board this station, Cad." Ryu said now dressed in ivory white armor white brown cloth, black pants with boots, and a mask that had a black visor with white plating. He also had white gloves with brown bracers, and held in his hand was his saber with a white blade. "These ships were only for the true Sith Empire's Intelligents group, and these things were as much fighter as stealthy spy."

"Really now? I might just take it for myself." Cad said before the hatch closed on the Phantom. "Or not? I think someone just called us in."

The lights in the hangar turned on blinding them for a moment. A being walked out from the hallway that wasn't human, but very human like. The grey curved horn, long silver hair, white fur with steel grey scales on her muzzle, and neck with long white whiskers. Green eyes glared at the two as the sound of female's hooves filled the hangar bay. She wore a grey top with metal shoulder guards, and pants with brown gloves with a belt loaded with pockets. The belt held a skirt of grey leather flaps and even had cloth wrappings around her shines. The duel blue bladed lightsabers made it clear that she could be trouble.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing on this station?" The female asked, pointing one of her sabers at Cad and Ryu.

"I'm Ryu, and this is Cad Bane. We mean you no harm, miss." Ryu said putting his saber hilt on his belt.

"I'm Silverwind Stormfly. I'm a Kilin Dracokin, and I'm looking for someone who my ancestor left on this station." Silverwind said as her tail flicked behind her. It had a tuff of silver fur at the end with two gold rings on it. "Now why are you really here, Jedi?"


	2. Chapter 2 A Scaled Problem

**Star Wars**

 **Dragon Force**

 **Chapter Two**

 **A Scaled Problem**

"speech"

droid/dragon

 _"thought/comm"_

 **Sith Station: Throne of the World, Five minutes after Ryu and Cad met Silverwind**

"YOU GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING!" Silverwind yelled as she chased both Ryu and Cad Bane down a hallway. "SHOT ME WILL YOU!?"

"You just had to shot first, Cad." Ryu said jumping over a support beam. "I'm sure we could have talked to her, and not been chased through an ancient space station." He said keeping a calm voice.

"How was I to know she's blaster proof!?" Cad shouts ducking a low hanging light. "I hit her between the eyes and it did nothing!"

"The mad Kilin lady wanting to kill us is not nothing." Ryu said hitting a bulkhead control as they ran by and closed the hallway behind them. The sound of Silverwind running into the sealed bulkhead door was heard. "That's not going to hold her for long."

Cad Bane silently glared at the sealed bulkhead, half expecting a blue saber to appear. When it didn't he stepped closer to the bulkhead and listened. He even pulled out a scanner to check for any heat on the bulkhead. "I think she knocked herself out, or is looking for a way around. I'm not picking up any kind of heat coming through the bulkhead."

"Let's hope it's the latter because I'm not sure her being knocked out is a good thing." Ryu said looking for a control board. "We still have the Jedi on the ship that docked to worry about. Plus, she was here looking for someone. There may be locks that will only open for her by means of DNA markers."

"Why do I get the feeling Skywalker and his group are going to get to whoever it is first?" Cad muttered as Ryu gave up on finding the control board, and started walking down the hallway. "Let's hope they aren't having any better luck than we are."

 **Sith Station: Throne of the World, Docking Link Eight**

Anakin was elbows deep in the wall trying to open the fifth bulkhead door. "They really didn't want anyone getting through here, or something getting out. They even went so far as to make the doors out of a metal we can't even cut." He muttered as he rewired the door controls and got it to open. An empty, dark hallway greeted him after it opened. "Finally! Fixer, call Rex and tell him to get the team down here."

A clone with a red wolf on his helmet pulled a cable from the wall. "Just a sec, sir. I think I finally found the computer uplink."

"Alright, you plug it in then and I'll call Rex." Anakin sighed as he grabbed his com-link. "Rex, we're in. Let Obi-Wan know we can start exploring this place now."

 _"Copy that, sir. I sent a pair of fighters out to inspect the outer hull of the station."_ Rex said over the com-link. _"Be careful in there, General. I've got reports from the bridge about power spikes in a few areas. I'll be along with a few men shortly. Try not to blow anything up till then."_

Anakin rolled his eyes as Fixer chuckled. "You've been working with Asoka a little too much, Rex." The Jedi said before turning the com off. He looked to the open hallway before him and turned to Fixer. "I'm going to check for any kind of traps, or a way to at least get the lights on."

"I think I might have an answer for the lights, sir." Fixer said pointing to his field computer. "I'm in the station mainframe from here, or at least this side of the station. I can get us a map with a little more time, but I can get the lights on for us."

"Do it." Anakin said still looking down the dark hallway. "I can't help but feel like someone is watching us right now."

"Glad I'm not the only one feeling it." Fixer muttered as he started scrolling through the data lines to restore the lighting. He found the data links to the station security system, and the cameras were still working. "Hello. Looks like I have the vid-links here as well. Maybe we should see if anyone else is on board sir? Oh, and here are the lights you wanted."

Anakin sighed as the lights in the hallway came on, but the sight before him didn't calm his worry. The hall was filled with armor, weapons, and bones of the dead. He saw a few lightsaber hilts as well still in the hands a few of the dead. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any creepier. Fixer, do a full sweep of the station and see if you can find out how far this goes."

"Already on it, sir." The clone said as he searched by video quickly brought up the hangar bay. "Sir, we have company in hangar bay three. One I don't know, but the other is a YT-1300."

"Keep looking for anyone that's alive then." Anakin said as he got on the com-link to have the fighters head for the hangar. He was watching over Fixer's shoulder as the clone looked for anyone alive on the station. "Wait. Fixer, go back two video links on hallway Z-277."

"Alright, sir. Looks like there's some recordings as well from there." Fixer said having the computer run a program to restore the grainy video. He blinked surprised he missed the female body on the floor. "Sir, what species is that?"

Anakin looked at the screen to see the body. The video was clear enough for him to see she was still breathing. "Find a way to her, and open that bulkhead so we can get there quickly. I think we have a local from the planet."

"If she's the one that owns that other ship, I'm asking if they're sold down there." Fixer said. He might not be a pilot, but he does know what kind of ship he wants. "I blame you for my love of starships, sir."

 **Scout Team Alpha: Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Rex**

 **Heading for Hallway Z-277**

 **One Hour and Forty Minutes into Station Exploration**

Rex fell out of the ceiling covered in dust, oil, and rust after crawling through the air vent shafts. The lifts won't working and any stairways were sealed off. Obi-Wan as the next to drop to the floor panting loudly as three backpacks landed next to him. Ahsoka landed on her feet with a smirk on her face, even if she was just a dirty as the other two were.

"Come on, master. It wasn't that bad." The Togruta girl said dusting herself off still grinning. "Not like that last few times Anakin and I had to crawl through a vent."

"Remind me to never ask about it." Rex muttered taking his helmet off, and opened one of the packs to get a rag to clean the visor of his helmet. "Then again we never do have a normal time on mission. It always goes sideways."

Obi-Wan coughed. "Let's just keep moving and hope that woman is alright. I want to know where she got an old X-70B Phantom. Even I thought there weren't any of them left since the Sith Empire." It had bothered him since Anakin told them the report from the fighters. They had landed in the hanger bay to try and reach the female.

"I just hope Launch and Nosedive don't damage anything this time." Rex muttered as he finished cleaning his visor. "I swear they somehow crash more than Skywalker."

Meanwhile in the hanger the two clone pilots had landed safely, for once, and looking over the YT-1300 along with the Phantom. So far they really hadn't found much to get an idea on the YT-1300 or even a name on it.

Launch sighed looking over the Phantom and its blue flame paint job. "It looks bigger than the YT in length. I think I saw some heavy lasers on the upper haul before landing."

"I saw them as well, and I'll bet they pack a hell of a punch." Nosedive said as he tapped the control panel to open the Phantom's hatch. However it wasn't opening. "Is there a call button on here? I'm sure there's someone on board."

 _"Damn it, Silverwind! Did you forget your comm. link again?!"_ A female voice yelled over the small speaker. _"You know I was taking a nap after flying us up here right?"_

The clone pilots looked at each other. "Guess you found the call button, vod. Nicely done." Launch teased his brother before talking into the mic/speaker. "Mama, we're clone pilots with the Republic Army. We think your friend is passed out in the hall linked to this hanger. It looked like a blast door slammed shut in her face."

 _"What?! Hang on I'll get Moonstone and a med kit."_ The voice said before the comm. turned off, and maybe both clones look at each other with a shrug again.

"Well, that went better than I thought." Nosedive said before the hatch hissed open and two females quickly walked out. One was a blue wolf with blue gems on her shoulders, elbows, lower legs, and even a gem in her forehead. It looked like the gems on her arms and legs were glowering from her body. Even her eyes and hair were sapphire blue. She was wearing leather pants and vest with a tan shirt.

The other was a green shark like female with light green strips, a white under belly, and green hair with gold eyes. She was wearing a simple grey robe over what looked like a white one piece swimsuit. She had two gold ring piercings on her tail, both her long pointed ears, and four rings on her hands, two on her left pointer, one on her left thumb, and one on her right pointer fingers.

"Whoa, and I thought the lady Jedi were some good lookers." Launch said, making his brother clone face palm.

"Charming." The shark said with a flat tone of voice. "I'm Jade Waves and this is Moonstone Sapphire." She said pointing to the yawning wolf behind her. "Now what was this about Silverwind being knocked out by a blast door?"

"More like she's near a closed blast door and out cold, Ms. Waves." Nosedive said slapping his brother over the helmet. "Our general couldn't tell beyond that, because the video was a static filled mess."

"Oh." Moonstone said stretching her arms. "I didn't think those old cameras were even working. We better get to her quickly then." The wolf woman chuckled taking the lead of the small group. It was as then clones took note that both women were bare footed.

"Don't you two have boots or something to wear?" Nosedive asked a little worried they might cut their feet.

Moonstone shrugged. "Why? We've gotten by without this long, and most can't anyway." She lifts her right foot to show the clones. "See?"

Launch did a double take seeing the blue wolf's foot. "Wow. Now I'm really not sure what to think."

"How about who owns that other ship, brother?" Nosedive asked as they left the hanger. "I'll bet ten credits that whoever it was slammed the door on their friend."

 **Ryu and Cad Bane: Near lift shaft A-12**

Both Cad and Ryu let out a loud sneeze as they walked toward a control room. It looked to be a security room of some kind. "Someone must be talking about us." Ryu joked.

"I don't believe that for a second." Cad said as he trying to turn on the computers. "We've got power at least, but we still need to know where to look."

"See if there's a layout of the station, and find the cryo bay. She should be in the largest tank, sleeping peacefully for all these years." Ryu said placing him mask back on. "Also, check to see if there's anyone else sleeping in cryo. I feel a darkness on this station that is waiting to strike."

"It is a Sith station." Cad pointed out as he brought up the station layout. "There. Cryo bay one is still active, and has two life forms. It looks like the lift is still working as well."

"Good. Call it down and we can…" Ryu's head snapped to his left as he felt something in the Force. "We're not alone in here."

Cad was about to make a remark about Ryu being worried for nothing. However he saw what looked like people moving outside the control room. "I thought there wasn't anyone else here."

 _"Hiccup! Look out!"_ A young lady shouted as one shadow pulled the other to the side.

"What's going on?" Cad asked Ryu as the world turned white.

 **Force Vision: Station wide for all to see**

An island on a world far from the war is seen with creatures flying over it. Creatures both large and small that breathed fire, ice, lighting, and even used sound as a weapon. Young men and women were riding some of these beast, and lead by someone with one leg. He rode on a black creature that had green eyes, and attacked with blasts of plasma. This young man held a sword of fire, and a shield of silver before a towering shadow of darkness. Besides the group he lead was Ryu, Cad, Anakin, and all those that were on the station.

 _"Rides! Let's show this Sith Lord who he's messing with!"_ The leader said as the creatures attacked with all their fire.

 **Hallway Z-227**

Silverwind shot up to her hooves with a shout with her lightsabers drawn, and ready to fight. She was panting as Moonstone, Jade, Nosedive, and Launched joined her. The blastdoor then opened on its own as if inviting them to find Ryu and Cad Bane.

"What the hell was all that we just saw?" Nosedive asked as the others shrugged. "Great. I did not sign up for a ghost hunt."

"Maybe, but that wasn't a ghost." Obi-Wan said as his group rounded a corner with Rex, and Ahsoka. He nods to Silverwind as the Kirin turns her sabers off. "It would seem the Force is taking a more active role on this station."

"There had been visions in the past, but nothing on this level." Jade said checking on her Kirin friend. "It's nice to finally meet you, Obi-Wan Kenobi." The shark like female said with a soft grin. "We have much to talk about."


End file.
